My Beautiful Nightmare
by OminousIllusionist
Summary: Princess Lauren is frustrated with her life of royalty in Halloween Town. When a certain Keyblade Master shows up to help then leaves for other worlds causes her to wait for his arrival in the Pumpkin Patch 24/7. There's just something about him...


**Today was the same as every other; waiting for **_**him**_**. This is day 23 since **_**he**_** left to save other worlds(from what I've heard). Each time I awoke it was the same routine: get dressed, eat breakfast, say goodbye to my parents(Sally, Dr. Finkelstein's 'experiment' is how you would remember her, and Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King), wait for **_**him **_**in the Pumpkin Patch until late, eat dinner, take a shower, then go to bed. Once, mom sat me down to have a talk, I only said that there's nothing to worry about. I wish there wasn't. They've been worried when they found out I was up for 2 whole days. But I didn't care, I just want **_**him**_** to come back. Sorry if I'm not being specific, I didn't get a chance to ask his name before he left... Wait, you do know who he is right? You have to. He's THE Keyblade Master. When we first met(and didn't exchange names for some odd reason) there was just something that really interested me. OK, there were lots of things. He was just so strong, brave, and devoted, but also sweet, nice, humorous, kind, and clumsy at the same time. What I really like the most is he knows how to take my breath away.**

**I sat on the curved hill resting my head in my hands. Being patient for 11 hours wasn't easy. But is sort of went by when I stayed in the area playing with Scraps and Zero who came out at the right moment where I would lose my mind at being bored to death. And this was one of those moments. I took out a small see-through container throwing a treat in the air. Zero flew up easily catching it with his mouth. Scraps growled having a disadvantage. Ya see, Zero is a ghost dog with a glowing red nose like Rudolph the red nose reindeer from when Santa Claus told me of a story(yes, I can pronounce his name right unlike dad), and Scraps was just bones with a red collar. You think that the treat would just go through them if they ate one? It actually becomes apart of their body. Creepy? I say not, thats what Halloween Town is all about. That is until dad seen Christmas Town. But everything is back to the way it was around here, for sure. Why am I telling of what has been over and done with?**

"**Be nice you two." Scraps only growled again while Zero had a hurt expression on his face. I held up a treat. "Scraps~" I sang.**

**He knew that voice, he listened, "I'll let you have a treat if yoooou...play dead!" Scraps immediately stood up and after a moment his body fell apart in separate bone pieces. I laughed. "Good boy!" he brought his bones back together forming his body again wagging his tail as I threw him his reward. Zero whimpered coming to my side nudging me. "You already got your treat, Zero." I softly said not trying to offend him that he can't getting anything by...begging? I sighed. "Well, that is a trick I suppose." I put the small round food in his mouth. 2 hours passed. Zero and Scraps have already left. I was still sitting on the curled tree. I let out a loud groan. "When will you get here!" "Thats not very princess like, Princess Lauren." Said the Mayor walking by me. "I don't care..." I mumbled. "Oh, but you have to, Princess Lauren. Your royalty not a Spook."**

**I threw my hands up, "I never wanted to be a princess though!" I got off stomping away. Mayor's head turned to his ghost face "B-but, Princess!" He couldn't finish. I was already gone.**

**-0-0-0-**

**I went through the woods and into the Christmas door hoping I could calm down. My dad was never aloud because he would always offer to help, and when I mean help, I mean he'll try to be Santa Claus. I was aloud to though, I'm a good little angel Santa says. He said I got it from mom, not surprising. I came to the town square...being welcome by strange mummy creatures. "What are you guys doing here?" they came closer. "I thought I was the only one aloud here. Aren't you suppose to be in Halloween Town?" One swooped around yanking my long chestnut hair and another swiped my arm with its **_**claws!**_** I screamed falling to my side in the snow clenching my now bleeding arm. Never mix cold snow with a fresh opened wound, it stings! The mummy that hurt me licked its claws enjoying the taste of newly sliced blood. What were those things called? Harmony's? No. Heartleeches?No...He-Heartless! Thats what their called! "What are you doing here!" Nothing. "Oh, thats right. Your mouths are too stuffed with nasty bugs and sand for you to speak!" They growled. I summoned Decisive hitting a Heartless that wasn't paying attention. 3 backed away as the leader, I guessed, inched closer not afraid.**

**I smirked weakly trying to ignore the pain. But it was quickly replaced by an agonizing burning pain when the Heartless I hit sneaked up slicing me again. I screamed and quickly killed the Heartless before falling face down in the blood stained snow. The mummies weren't afraid. They came towards me but one froze and ran. The others ran as well. I think I saw a dog and... mummy duck through my blurred vision? Maybe it was from the loss of blood. I also heard a voice. Like an angel. "Hold in there! We're gonna help you!" He reassured letting me relax and pass out believing his words.**

**-0-0-0-**

"**You think she's OK?**

"**Of course! Your Keyblade never fails, Sora!"**

"**Gosh guys, I think when should be quiet since she's sleepin'."**

**I groaned. All eyes were on me. I opened my eyes. My vision was clearing. For sure there was a frankenstine dog, a mummy duck, and a vampire boy. It was **_**him. **_**Wait, mummy duck? I screamed. "Your one of them!" I was getting ready to summon Decisive until **_**he **_**calmed me down by putting his hand on my shoulder, "Relax! He's not a Heartless." I paused and sighed. He jumped pointing at me. "Hey! Your that girl!" Great. Now I'm known to him as **_**that girl**_**. "I have a name ya know?" He apologized. "Sorry. I'm Sora. Thats Donald and Goofy." he gestured to his friends. "Whats yours?" I blushed looking down. "L-Lauren." I quickly scanned my surroundings. I was in my room in my bed. How'd they find it? Their eyes widened. Sora crossed his arms glancing at his friends. They nodded. He turned his head back at me. "Are you the Halloween Town Princess? Cause her name is Lauren, too." Should I tell the truth? Or lie to his face that I'm not just so he wouldn't treat be any better than a normal Spook of the town? I sighed. "...Ya..." he smiled showing his fangs...sexy. I-I didn't just say that! "We're gonna check out the area to make sure there ain't any Heartless." Goofy said walking out with Donald. I looked up at Sora, my gentle brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones. "How did you find out where I was?"**

"**I had a hunch. And Jack freaked out when he saw how you were. I never knew he had a daughter." Sora slowly reached my hand holding it unsure if how I would react. "Uhhh..." my face heated, starring at his gloved hand and my pale naked one intwined. I don't know why but it looks so right. He saw my face and retracted his hand away. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to..."**

"**I-its fine." he rubbed behind his head. Now that I look closer his hair is a spiked dark brunette that came out at all angles, slightly shadowing his eyes, he had black garments, white gloves with sharp ends sticking out of the tips proving he has claws, pale skin, small bat wings connected to his back, an orange pumpkin covering one eye, very sharp white fangs poking out of the corners of his mouth, and bright blue eyes with a hint of darkness to them. "Hey, Laur- I-I mean, Princess Lauren?" he quickly corrected,**

"**Please call me Lauren." I also quickly stated. Not wanting to hear 'princess'. I didn't want anyone remind I'm royalty. It may seem fun but its the exact opposite. Your always corrected if you don't speak 'normal', ordered what to wear, every year you have to write a long speech(and you thought that was just for the King and Queen), use the right utensils(theres millions of spoons, knifes, and forks to use properly), can't even invite your normal outside friends to a royal ball, and never get to go anywhere. I've managed to leave saying if I didn't get long breaks of fresh air every day I could get deadly ill.**

"**Lauren, how did you get a Keyblade?" he leaned forward close to my face waiting, I could smell his minty breath. "Doesn't every Princess get one?" I hesitated at saying princess. He shook his head. "Well, I don't know then." With that I threw the dark violet covers off me landing on the ground. I noticed something and glanced at my arm and smiled wide. "My arm! Its healed! But how?" Sora walked over from the other side of the bed. "I healed it." he summoned his Kingdom Key, "The Keyblade can also perform magic. I used Cura, which is a healing power."**

***Knock, Knock***

**We both looked at the door. Sora made his Keyblade disappear. The door opened revealing Jack, and Sally. Sally ran up to Sora hugging him crying, "Thankyou for saving our little girl, Sora!" Sora patted her back, "No problem."**

**I sighed, "Please, don't get too emotional on him, mom."**

"**If there's anything we can do in return just say the word and I'll give you the happiest fright of your life!" Jack made a scary face attempt reaching his arms out near Sora who winced. He crossed his arms after Sally backed away sniffling and held Jack's boney hand. "There is one thing..."**

"**What is it? What'll be?"**

"**...Can I talk to Lauren privately?" I gave Sora a look who only grinned mysteriously his dark blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Sally and Jack looked at each other confused. Jack was going to protest but Sally elbowed his chest lightly."Sure you can." Sally said sweetly before they exited the room leaving the wooden chamber door shut.**

**I instantly looked at Sora confused and anxious on what he needs. A light blush has brushed across my face at the thought of maybe confessing that I like him or...maybe more. Sora had that same glint of mischievous in his eyes as he kept grinning, and walked towards me. "S-so what did you want to talk about?" My heart pounds fast echoing in my ears pulsing to steps he was taking. Stepping back slowly the back of my knees touched my lovely queen sized, purple velvet bed with black pillows.**

"**This." he gently grabbed my hand making sure not to scratch it with his claws and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. My eyes widened. He lingered his hand up from my own up my arm to caress my face and his other held my back pulling our bodies closer. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced, I closed my eyes.I can't believe it! Sora was actually kissing me! But why would he? I ignored what I was trying to to deal with and couldn't take it any longer, our bodies fell on the bed, Sora on top of me continuing this extraordinary kiss we were having. His fangs briefly brushed up against my lower lip and his tongue barely made contact with my lips desiring to enter and scope my mouth but held it back thinking it would scare me for our first kiss. Sora straddled my body with his hands trapping me. It changed when he let only one hand out, two fingers tip-toed up the purple velvet bed to my side tickling the back lightly with his claws trailing it over my collarbone sending pleasurable sensations running through my body wildly. My eyes opened finding cerulean ones starring back at me softly. He followed by trailing kisses down from my mouth to my neck making his fangs barely touch it, I accidentally let out a small moan. He stopped instantly looking at each other with red flushed faces.**

**Sora looked away apologizing finding the band poster of My Chemical Romance more interesting, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know what came over me. I couldn't help myself." whispering his last sentence lowering his head shamefully. "Its alright..."**

"**No its not. I was going to bite you. I could've killed you, Lauren."**

"**Sora, I..."**

"**And I still haven't talked you."**

"**Well, look how good it came out." I laughed. Sora did along before his face turned serious. "But I really need to talk to you." I nodded letting him go on. Sora took in a deep breath. "I...I..." he shook his head furiously taking in another deep breath. "This is not easy." He looked up again determined to say what was on his mind. "Lauren, I think I love you." a gasp was heard from my mouth. "Before you say anything, I don't love you because your a princess or a Keyblade bearer. I love you for you. Your laugh, your smile, kindness, determination, everything. I love you Lauren Skellington."**

**It had felt like all time had came to a complete hault. Sora looked down on me, my mouth open unable to force any words out for a few minutes. Sora's face visibly fell. "Oh, I see..." He lifted himself off me walking towards the door. "Sorry to disturb you, Princess Lauren..." in his blunt voice he put his gloved hand on the door knob.**

"**W-wait!"**

**Sora stopped still facing away from me. One breath was all it took and said "I love you too, Sora." he didn't move nor say anything. "I have waited every single day in the Pumpkin Patch for you. Every minute felt like a year and every hour felt like a century. I always have, not knowing when you would return and I thought if I have just missed one single day or hour you would return and leave as soon as you got here. I don't love you because your a Keyblade bearer. I love you just like you love me," he turned starring into my eyes trying to detect any lies. "I love your laugh, smile, kindness, the way you put others before yourself, determination, sense of justice, your very handsome good looks." I instantly covered my mouth realizing what I had just said. "I-I mean! Uh..." Sora smiled walking over pulling me into the sanctuary of his arms, "My handsome good looks, huh?" He gently smoothed a finger over my boiling hot cheek. "Whats this? Your sick? Or could it be that my serious good looks are causing for this to happen." His minty breath blew brown strands of my hair softly causing me to shudder. I starred down at his chest averting Sora's gaze at me. He laughed gently pulling my hands away from my embarrassed face. "Its OK, I know what you meant." Sora cooed in my ear brushing his lips over mine. Instantly I felt all the passion and forgiveness he was sending to me. He made the kiss deeper putting his hand around the back of my neck brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear. I could tell he was trying to get me to enjoy the kiss as much as possible to make up for all the agonizing days he was gone. We slowly departed panting. "Wow...That was...amazing." I tried to describe how it had felt. It was like flashes of nonstop electricity was buzzing through my body and heart. Sora chuckled taking a quick peck at my lips. "I try my best. I really am sorry for you keeping you waiting, my love. I had no idea that you were waiting for my arrival this whole time." he cupped my cheek starring lovingly in my eyes rubbing his thumb over lower lip then my cheek. I smiled starring back. "I love you, Sora."**

"**I love you too, Lauren. So much."**

**I giggled. "I love you more." he smirked poking the tip of my nose. "No. I do."**

"**Nooo. I do."**

"**Prove it." I stood on my toes with my hands on his chest kissing him for five seconds before pulling away.**

"**I promise not to abandon you again."**

**I made a slight frown. "But your the Keyblade bearer. I heard that you had to defeat a group called Organization XIII." He waved his hand shaking his head. "Already did. Thats why I promise to never leave you. I have already discussed it with Riku and Kairi. They were sad at first but they completely understood."**

"**They better have. Or I would have to somehow have to find a way to drag you back." I sighed. "To say the truth I thought you were going to end up with Kairi judging by how badly you wanted to find her."**

**He frowned wiping a small tear that escaped my eye. "I wouldn't. I wanted to find her so badly was because she was just like a sister to me. Exactly like family. Though she wanted to be something more I didn't. I told her I loved you. Come to think of it I think Riku and Kairi have a thing for each other now."**

**I smiled tugging at his black coat collar. "Well, I guess I should say congratulations to them and congratulations..." I whispered in his ear. "...to us." he gave a sly grin licking his fangs. "I guess so." I gave a short squeak as he scooped me in his arms giving me a long kiss. We broke apart laying my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. "I just can't believe this..." Sora chuckled. "Believe what?"**

"**Could being with you be my sweet dream? Or my beautiful nightmare." His face closed in on mine. "Well, if it is either of them lets never wake up."**


End file.
